


[75] 鄰居小哥 - 中3

by springtoffee



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 4





	[75] 鄰居小哥 - 中3

其他章節，請前往:http://www.lofter.com/collection/foxifive

# 人物黑化預警  
# OOC絕對值

(中)-3

“看你嚇得。” 

因為太過靠近而緊張閉起雙眼的李翰洁聽見對方一陣輕笑與嘆息，微微睜開眼睛偷偷瞧著。

又要逃走了嗎? 李翰洁看著曹承衍，總覺得他的眼裡罩著一層霧，他永遠看不清也看不懂曹承衍的真心，尤其是碰到這樣敏感的時候。

明明喜歡他的陪伴，各種關懷體貼，但稍有試探曹承衍就像條滑不溜手的魚兒，閃躲逃避著，從不正面回應。

分明對他比對其他人、甚至情人要好的多，為了他可以排除萬難見面，卻在他稍為展現自己心意的時候，便逗弄小朋友般的開著玩笑，然後唬弄一番再抽身而去。

不想再讓他逃走了。

“你說要教我的。” 湊上前去，李翰洁試探性的親了曹承衍，碰上他稍嫌溫涼的唇際，李翰洁直直看進曹承衍眼裡，想看看他是否有抗拒的意味，卻是一片溫柔的霧，隱約的火光遙遠不清晰，李翰洁凝眸想看個清楚，卻一閃而逝再也找不著。

不反抗是否代表接受呢?

不由自主加深了這個吻，火熱的唇包覆住對方的時候，只見曹承衍身軀一震，他聽見曹承衍低嘆著又說了什麼，而後開啟唇扉讓他長驅而入。

李翰洁呼吸一滯，這難道是默許了嗎? 於是他幾乎是無法自己更啣住曹承衍的唇，極盡斯磨揉捻著。曹承衍的唇柔柔嫩嫩的如同果凍一般，李翰洁覺得怎麼也吃不夠，舔著他的下唇，掃過他的唇縫。

曹承衍似乎沒料到李翰洁竟然能做到這麼多，想抽身卻是頸子被摟著無法輕易掙脫，他只得用壓低後有些嘶啞的聲線說 “做得不錯。” 這樣調笑的話語，試著停下這一場失控的局面。

李翰洁不是沒聽見，他只是故意裝作聽不見。  
如果回應了，這一切就成了一場練習，一個模擬不真實的情境。

然而他的心情是如此真誠，他對曹承衍的想念不知何時起已然累積成疾。

李翰洁無法自拔的親吻著曹承衍，舌尖探入尋找著對方，和他玩起追逐挑逗的遊戲。李翰洁不曾真正親吻過，由著本能行事卻已經讓他如至天堂。

尤其親吻時被觸動的曹承衍會不自覺低低呻吟，然後會因為被舔了上顎吸吮舌尖而軟下腰來，會被他緊抱懷中毫無縫隙的擠壓，然後順著他的腰線回抱回去。

李翰洁覺得自己快爆炸了。堅硬到不行的下體抵著緊繃的牛仔褲，勒的他直想嘶吼出聲。更讓他無法控制自己的是，曹承衍被他親得臉頰微紅，習慣運動鍛鍊出來的肌肉放鬆而柔軟，被他輕易的扣在懷中，彷彿無聲的應許他所有的瘋狂幻想與衝動。

這是他無數個夜裡的夢境場景重現。

他不由自主想再近一點，更靠近一點。他的手掌已經從不知何時拉出的上衣下擺伸了進去，觸碰到滑嫩的肌膚時他清楚的感受到曹承衍的輕顫，原來他也是緊張的嗎?

李翰洁更是激動得不能自己。原本只能遠遠遙望的人兒，竟在身前輕閉雙眼任他為所欲為。他正想更進一步，低頭親上他已覬覦已久的頸項，想輕咬過他形狀美好的喉結，想在他凹陷的鎖骨處啃咬留下他的印記……

叮咚!!!!!!!!

沉重的門鈴聲將李翰洁從夢中驚醒。

他看著被自己無法自制本能下弄得衣著凌亂唇際紅潤的曹承衍，突然有些不知所措了起來。更令他尷尬的是，緊身的衣物凸顯了他的反應，讓他想找個縫鑽進去。

不知道曹承衍會怎麼想? 

莫名其妙對著鄰居哥哥隨意發情的小子?!

“對，對不起。” 他倉皇的後退，而後努力遮掩著自己丟臉的反應，逃跑似的鑽入了浴室裡。

…………………..

因為丟臉，也因為反應一直下不去。李翰洁在浴室裡待了老半天，用冷水將臉洗了一遍又一遍，好不容易穩定下來，出來的時候發現韓胜宇竟然在房子裡面。

床鋪和矮桌附近的抱枕地墊已經稍為收拾過了。

當他出來的時候，韓胜宇正在跟他承衍哥說著什麼，只見曹承衍身軀緊繃，神情不豫，隱隱還帶著一股隱忍欲怒的躁鬱感。

“呦，小朋友，給你送消夜來了。別說哥哥沒有待客之道啊。” 至於為什麼來找曹承衍會是韓胜宇’待客’? 這一點他故意省略不提。

李翰洁看看曹承衍微蹙著眉卻沒有對他的說法有辯駁之處，只得點點頭低聲說了謝。

桌子是韓胜宇擺的，李翰洁很明顯發覺自己被擠在一旁，因為韓胜宇不但貼著曹承衍邊坐，手臂還無處可放的，就得放曹承衍肩頭，一整個半摟在身旁的模樣。

李翰洁不舒服極了。他不懂前一分鐘還柔順甚至可算是甜蜜被他親吻的人，不管曹承衍意欲為何，但以方才的情況，分明也受影響的。

如果是他，他寧可得罪朋友也想要和曹承衍獨處，而不是花精力招呼別人。  
如果只是朋友來找，為什麼不找個藉口讓人離開，竟讓韓胜宇登堂入室，一副主人翁的模樣。韓胜宇到底是…?

“哥，為什麼他…?” 李翰洁壓抑不住猜疑。

“我們承衍還沒說嗎?” 李翰洁第一次見到如此厚臉皮又態度輕浮的人，  
”小朋友猜得沒錯，我是你承衍哥的男朋友。” 

看見曹承衍聽見男朋友便皺眉的表情，韓胜宇凝神的湊上前，看著他仍舊紅潤的唇，抓過他的下巴讓他看向自己。“不是嗎?寶貝。” 

“不要這樣子叫我。” 不滿的想甩開，韓胜宇卻沒讓他如願，硬是扯著不放手。

“原來還是想在小男朋友面前扮演好形象好哥哥?” 韓胜宇不打算輕易放過他。”該是時候長大了啊。” 輕聲在曹承衍耳邊說道，”Mino的事我算了，現在這個又算什麼?” 

韓胜宇沒忘李翰洁在他面前挑臖 – 喜歡! 要試試看才知道!! – 如同李翰洁所感，韓胜宇不是曹承衍以前那些玩交往遊戲的人們。他是危險的，也有條件危險。只有他拋棄別人，如果他還想要，沒有人可以先甩他。他對曹承衍還有很大的興趣，而見了李翰洁後更大了。

“你承衍哥是個怎麼樣的人，小朋友不知道嗎?” 刻意的挑眉，曹承衍見狀知道後面絕對不會有好話，掙扎不開，只能口頭阻嚇 “韓胜宇!”

“幹嘛?” “先對我示好的不是你? 三秒鐘就跟我混熟的不是你?”  
“我只不過是順應你的要求罷了。” 韓胜宇反瞪著他，神情猙獰幾乎想把他吃下去。

眼見兩人頓時劍拔弩張，李翰洁向前一步，扯住韓胜宇的手，”放開我哥。”

“情侶吵架，你來湊什麼熱鬧?” 不但卡著曹承衍不放，長期健身舉鐵甚至練習自由搏擊的韓胜宇，完全沒將相形瘦弱的高中男生放在眼底。

反倒是李翰洁被他一揮，立馬失去重心向後跌，撞上邊角的衣櫃發出老大聲響。”翰洁!!” 也不管是否會扭傷脖子或者擰了自己胳膊，曹承衍奮力掙扎出韓胜宇的鐵鉗一般的禁錮，往李翰洁身邊撲去。

李翰洁的頭不偏不倚敲到了邊角，撞得他一陣眼冒金星，疼的幾乎掉出眼淚。曹承衍一手護著他的頭，一邊把人挪到自己膝上，像母鳥護著雛鳥般，張開了羽翼。

”韓胜宇你滾。”

\---TBC---


End file.
